


Too Sweet of Heart

by Draggy



Series: The Author's Shenanigans [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gadget/Infinite is Implied, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Sonic Forces, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draggy/pseuds/Draggy
Summary: After Gadget's adventure to save the world, he returns to his old apartment.And ends up finding a certain someone.





	Too Sweet of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was done some months ago, and got edited to look better recently.  
> Rewrote phrases here and there, not my best work.  
> Enjoy, or not.

Gadget smiled gently as he saw Sonic, the one blue hero who he fought along with, run at incredible speed to who knows where, the red wolf watched as the blue blur fleed, his wolf fur shining like rubies in the sunlight and gently flowing with the soft breeze, he fixed his frame glasses and turned around to throw his grappling hook at one of the many destroyed buildings, the hook quickly made contact with a building, immediately swinging the canine to the top of a building, as he was flying mid air feeling the breeze brush against fur he once again swung to another building, doing this process repeatedly several times from building to building to reach his old apartment, after more than halfway, the wolf decided to take a rest of the way, deciding to continue on feet since his arm already hurted from all the stretching his arms had done, he softly let his boots make contact with the cold and hard floor below him, even though his boots were keeping the coldness away from his feet, he still felt a bit of coldness in his paws, he didn't mind it though as he continued with his traveling.

He was calmly walking throughout the city, casually looking at the sky to see a mixture of colors form between reddish-orange and purple, stars starting to shine as it darkened, significating it was almost night, he smiled at the sight, his eyes reflecting the shine from the lowering ball of light, that was until he heard a ruffling noise coming from an alley he was passing by, his ears instinctively perked up at the noise and he quickly turned his head to the alley, as he did so he heard a cough, a extremely painful cough, his eyes immediately widened at the though of someone going through pain, so out of instinct he sprinted into the dim lighten alley to see a unforgettable sight, Infinite, the one who brought so many pain to the wolf and citizens on the whole world, with a big nasty bloody scar on where his phantom ruby used to be, the fur around the spot soaked with fresh blood, the jackal himself was coughing like crazy, blood casually coming along with hard coughs and falling from the underside of his mask, creating a small red puddle, the jackal was in pain, much pain, and by the way the smell of blood and metal managed to overcome the distant smell of trash, Gadget was sure Infinite was here for a while now, which didn't comfort him, at all.

The wolf silently gasped at the sight of the jackal being so badly injured, even though he used to be a threat, Gadget still felt sympathy towards the jackal, even after all the lifes he'd taken, nobody deserved this. Gadget slowly walked over to the injured jackal, being quiet and slow with each step, he wanted to help the other, but still have his life after doing so.

The wolf was shocked, never in his life would've he thought he'd see such an intimidating figure so hurt, especially Infinite, the wolf kneeled besides Infinite and extended his arm to rub his back, when his hand made contact with the jackal's back the other visibly flinched and turned his head to the wolf, his mask didn't have it's right side, making the wolf take a notice of his face and his beautiful golden eye that was filled with anger but also fear, the jackal quickly scooted away from the wolf before he could take any more details of his face as he covered it with his right gloved hand, the other one still holding a tight grip on his abdomen.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GONNA RUB IT IN THAT YOU DEFEATED ME?! LEAVE ME TO DIE ALREADY!" Screamed the jackal as he audibly growled and barred his sharp teeth, successfully startling the red wolf as his ears pinned themselves to the back of his head

"Why would I want to shove it in that I defeated you? You look very injured.." Said Gadget with a voice as sweet as his heart, he didn't want to sound like a threat to the jackal, at all.  
"Psh.. LIES! YOU WANNA SHOVE IT IN AS MUCH AS THAT BLUE RAT!" Yelled the jackal, straightening his back ever so slightly and immediately curving it again due to the pain, he used his right hand to make pressure on his abdomen along with his left, clothing his glove with blood that reeked of metal, as he did so his remaining of the mask fell due to the sudden and fast movement, his whole face was now being shown fully, revealing his scarred left eye and the most beautiful eyes the wolf had ever seen, his left as blue as the sea and the right as gold as a sunset, it was a beautiful sight, never in his life had the wolf seen someone with heterochromia.  
"H-Hey don't move too much you're going to hurt yourself!.." Said the wolf in a worried tone after about two seconds of stargazing into the jackal's handsome eyes, he was worried sick about the jackal, he found it weird, because after all, this was still his friends' murderer.

"AND WHY DO YOU CARE?! LET. ME. DIE" Yelled the jackal once again, wanting the wolf to go away so he could receive what he should've long time ago. Soon enough the jackal gave out a loud grunt and made more pressure into his abdomen, feeling more fresh blood fall from his open wound, making him feel dizzier with each droplet, the dizziness continued until he ended up passing out, however before he could make contact with the floor, the shocked and rather worried wolf caught him in his arms, getting his fur slightly messy with small spots of blood in the process. The wolf's ears perked up slightly as he caught the passed out jackal, he quickly pressed his right ear to the jackal's chest, stopping his own breathing so he could concentrate on trying to hear a heartbeat, which he luckily heard, this made him let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, being strangely relieved that his so far worst enemy was alive.  
He gently brought his head up, his ears once again flattening against his head, he wrapped an arm around the jackal's back and the other behind his knee, he kneeled up slowly, trying his best to not accidentally put pressure on the jackal or let him slip out of his grasp. The wolf looked down at the jackal in his arms, giving out a small smile, he looked up again and wondered how he would make his way to his old apartment now, he couldn't make it on foot, if someone saw the jackal who almost destroyed the world on the arms of the other they would most likely kill both, and he couldn't make it with his grappling hook since he was using both of his hands to hold into Infinite. He looked back down at Infinite and noticed something, without the mask most likely nobody would recognize the jackal, he seemed completely different, the wolf let out a soft sigh as he came to a conclusion, he turned to exit the alley, and made his way to his old apartment, on the way there he encountered some people that asked him who he was carrying, he would give simple answers like 'he's a injured person' or just call the jackal a nickname.

Then he finally made it to his old apartment, he layed Infinite down on an old but comfortable couch that was settled in front of a television, the wolf quickly made his way to the bathroom to grab a med kit and brought it to the couch, placing it on a small table that was located besides the couch, he opened it and started disinfecting the big scar on the jackal's chest, he would let out occasional low whimpers and grunts during this, it saddened the wolf to hear those sounds of pain and uncomfort from the jackal, but he continued, because the sooner he finished the faster the pain would stop to the jackal. After disinfecting the scar, the wolf wrapped bandages around the jackal's chest, he hoped the pain at least had reduced to the jackal at least, he looked at the jackal's sleeping face, a small smile made its way into his face, he was happy he had managed to help the jackal, being enemy or not.  
The wolf let out a small yawn, letting out a squeak at the end of doing so, he looked out a nearby window to see a dark blue sky that looked like a sea filled with shiny pearls, he wanted to sleep but.. He didn't want to leave the jackal's side for some reason, so he just sat by the couch and laid his head on the same table he had placed the med kit on, for a while he listened to the jackal's quiet breathing before falling into a deep slumber, snuggling his head into his arm.

After a couple hours the jackal's eyes snapped wide open, he quickly forced his back up, immediately regretting doing so as he held his paw against his abdomen and grunting in pain, however he was shocked when he didn't feel wet skin or steaky fur, but instead a soft fabric around his chest, he looked down to see the fresh bandages around his waist, then cautiously observed around him, noticing he was no longer in a dark alley, but yes in a comfy house. He stared around for a while before laying his eyes on the red furred wolf, whose fur was shining due to the moonlight coming from a nearby window, the jackal's ears slightly lowered and a frown made it's way into his face as he saw his supposed savior, no he wasn't mad at him, he was actually thankful but.. Also confused, why?

He kept asking himself the same question until he shaked his head clear of his thoughts, he reached out a hand and rubbed the tip of the wolf's ear, hearing a audible purr of satisfaction in the process, he slightly smiled at the sight, but soon enough stopped, he thought he was wrong for doing such a thing, he eventually layed back down, his tail wagging ever so slightly from the previous contact, after a while he fell into a deep slumber, at least this time, he slept with no nightmares tugging his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to criticism. <3


End file.
